Princess Tutu: A New Story
by Ms Ameile Gray
Summary: Ahiru is a duck, she is also Princess Tutu on a mission to complete Mythos heart, but, Kraehe is out to stop her. Fakir is helping her. QUAACK! Rated M for later content. FakirxAhiru SPOILERS in Prologue.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Princess Tutu or its characters, or this. This is just for those who are new to the anime to understand the back story. So yeah, CONTINUE!  
**Warning**: If you have not seen all of the anime, STAY AWAY FROM THIS PROLOUGE. It contains MAJOR spoilers… seriously.

Prologue  
_**Once upon at time, there was a man who died. The man's work was to write and tell stories, but he could not defy death. The man's last story was about a brave and handsome prince, who vanquishes a crafty raven. But now, their battle will go on for eternity with no end. **_

"_**I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the Raven.**_

"_**I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the brave prince as well.**_

_**The raven escaped from within the story and the prince, in pursuit of the raven, did as well. Then, the prince took out his own hear and sealed the raven away by using a forbidden power.**_

_**Just then, from somewhere: "This is great," murmured the man, who was supposed to have died…**_

_Meanwhile, in a misty forest, a duck sits in a great blue lake, Quack._

_Quack… she comes upon the prince, dancing on the shore of the lake._

"_I want… I want to dance with him too, with the prince. But I'm a duck, both my voice and appearance, just a duck. I can't dance with him, nor can I even hold his hand. And his eyes always look so lonely. Please laugh. I want to see your smile, my prince…"_

_Quack! Quack…_

_Just then, from somewhere: "Well, Well, you care for him, don't you?"_

_Quack? Quack…_

"_A little duck like you…"_

_Darkness fills the mist filled forest and great eyes appear before the duck. Then an entire face and body as the darkness lifts._

_QUACK! "MONSTER!" The little duck has now changed into a girl, with the voice and appearance of a duck._

"_Huh?" she says, as she falls from a rusted building._

_**Flop. Thump.**_

_And that is how the man's story continued._

'_My name is Duck. Maybe that's why I have dreams like that. OH, my dear Mytho-sempai. If I could dance a **pas de deux **with youeven just once… If I got to, I'd give my life for that.'_

_Later that day, from somewhere, came laughter and the ticking of a clock._

"_Huh? What? That person…" Duck runs out of her dormitory and looks around._

'_He's not here…'_

"_Yes I am."_

'_I wonder who he was.'_

"_Have you forgotten about me?"_

'_It feels strange, somehow.'_

"_Do you want to know? Do you really want to know, Little Duck?"_

"_What?"_

_Darkness falls on the plaza as water suddenly flows in the fountain._

"_The water has begun to flow. The time has begun to pass. Now, tell me a story."_

_The next day comes, and Canary Mom's chicks are leaving the nest. But, the last one is attacked by a crow, causing it to fall. Mytho jumps from his room's window to save it. _

"_Oh, dear, the prince is going to die."_

'_The prince – die?'_

"_What's going to happen in this story? Tell me what happens next. Is the prince going to make it? Who's going to save him?"_

'_Who…?'_

"_I wonder who…"_

'_I'll…'_

"_Do you care for him?"_

_Quack._

"_Do you want to be of help to the prince?"_

_Quack._

"_So you're saying you're going to tell me this story?"_

_Quack!_

"_Very well, very well…"_

'_That's right. I'm going to save the prince!'_

"_Do you remember now? Who are you?"_

'_I am Princess Tutu!'_

_The girl changes from herself to Tutu in an egg of gold. She leaps to save and catch the prince, using her Flower Waltz as she dashes towards him. Blooms of sakura petals appear and the prince opens his eyes to see Tutu coming toward him as he falls into the mattress of petals. Princess Tutu pulls him up as the prince holds out Canary Mom's last chick._

_The chick flies away._

"_To think I was able to save you Mytho. It's like a dream."_

"_You know my name… Who are you?"_

"_I'm…"_

"_Who are you?"_

'_I'm…"_

"_Do you remember now, Little Duck? That's right, you're a duck. Just a bird called a duck."_

_Quack!_

_The girl runs from the prince to the misty forest and the great blue lake, which is colored from the darkness. "I…quack…quack…" So I was a duck._

_Just then, from somewhere, the voice speaks again, "well, well Princess Tutu has gone back to being a duck. Now the story's just begun. What to do?"_

_And that is the beginning of a new chapter in the mans tale._

**_Once upon a time, a man died. The stories that the man spun all became reality: the princes, the princesses and the knights… but also the devils. He hopes to drop the curtain with everything ending in tragedy. The prince's heart, sullied by the evil blood of the monster raven, to revive the monster raven, the prince searches for youthful hearts in order to procure a sacrifice. The prince, changing more into a raven as time moved forward has a knight who tried to protect him. By the way, the knight possessed a mysterious power: it was an abominable power that turned stories into reality. The monster raven searching for a heart and the girl trying to love her father, what kind of story awaits the two of them? The knight realized the power that he possessed, but, a group of men began to move. And then, finally that ma, added prank of fate not originally in the story, but sometimes, that is something that adds to the tragedy. The story that the knight wrote, called to the princess and so the princess was saved. But was the princess really the one who was saved? The prince's heart, sullied by the monster raven, it ruined the prince in the blink of an eye. And the story began to draw towards yet more tragedy. To save the prince, he had to have all of his lost heart returned to him. And so the story is led towards its end. _**

_**Once upon a time a man died. The last story the man had spun should have ended in extraordinary tragedy. However, the story turned out to have a happy ending. The reason for that ending was one little duck that the man himself called into the story.**_

"For one little duck to have that much hope in her, just when we should have had so much tragedy and for a character in the story to change the story itself… a character in the story… Huh? Could I be in someone else's story as well? Well, if so, that person can do as they please." Bang "Eh? Ah, Uzura, you made it, huh? This story is over. You can't stay over there. Now, let's go to another story. Make sure to be useful to me this time!" "I dunno-zura!" "Eh? Ehehe eehehehe!"

_**And so… a man started to write a story. That story, over flowing with hope… had just begun. **_


	2. Act One: Come too Close

**Disclaimer**: Still not owning it. Nope. :(

Fakir: Yeah, sadly, 'cause you're such a good writer. scribbles away on Ahiru's story

TK: Awww blush and that's surely a compliment from you, not sarcasm?

Fakir: smiles

TK: …That doesn't tell me anything!

Fakir: continues to smile

TK: DAMN YOU FAKIR AND YOUR GOOD LOOKS!

Ahiru: saunters in What about who and who's good looks?

Fakir: She was talking about you.

TK: OO I was not!

Ahiru: My, TK, didn't know you swung that way. XD

TK: Don't get me started.

Fakir: sniggers

Ahiru: sweat

TK: …READ THE BLOODY FIC PEOPLE!

_Act One: Come too Close_

Qua…

"_Just stay away from him Princess Tutu! I'll look after Mytho myself!"_

"_Fa…"_

"_Don't worry. I'll help you."_

"…_kir?"_

_Ahiru opened her eyes to stare up at the brisk white ceiling of her bedroom, the room was still dark. 'Why did he change so suddenly?'_

"_I'll keep you safe, Tutu."_

'_When I was in his arms… it was warm.' She clenched her eyes shut. 'No! I'm supposed to love Mytho! Right?"_

Dong… dong… dong…

Her eyes snapped open to a completely lit room now, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh noooo, I'm late!" She jumped up and rushed about, somehow dressing, eating and brushing her teeth at the same time and she rushed out the dorm, "Pique, Lillie, why didn't you wake me up sooner!" She rushed by them.

"It's still only six 'o clock…" Pique mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"She's so cute!" Lillie squeaked.

She rushed into the school and into the dance room. "Gome ne, I'm sorry late!" She looked around, _There's no one here… oh… I did it again…_

"What a surprise," said a deep voice.

Quack! Ahiru turned and found her self staring into the dark eyes of Fakir-sempai, "na – nani wo shité kokó imasù ká?" She asked, now feeling stupid, _what else would he be doing here stupid! Arg – I'm such an idiot –" _She blushed darkly.

Fakir-sempai simply chuckled, catching Ahiru off guard. _He… laughed? _Fakir-sempai strode past her, and towards the organ, on which he pressed a button and 'Waltz of the Sugarplum Fairy' began to play. He began a pas de deux and stepped before me, holding out his hand. "Dance with me, Ahiru." Sometime told her she should take it, and so, she did. He pulled her into the dance, ever so smoothly, his gentle touches sending electric shocks through her body.

"_Oh ho-ho-ho, what is this, a turn of events in the story? Does the little duck not care for the prince?"_

_The prince… but… this feels right._

"_Confusion, very nice – this is great."_

_I feel more like Princess Tutu than I ever had – here, with Fakir. Could **this** be what I'm really searching for? But the prince, I still care for him… but the feeling I have for Fakir is different… which is real?_

"_Which is real, little duck?"_

"Ahiru?"

"Nani?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh, sorry."

Fakir smiled, _again!_ _Talk about confusing. In public he's mean, but when he's with just me… it's like he's a whole different person…_"Ahiru, you spacing out again."

"Aah! Gome ne, I have a lot on my mind."

"I would suspect that."

"You would…?"

He merely stared; a blush came over her as his eyes searched hers. Just then, the school bell rang loudly.

"Punctual, as usual, Ahiru," Neko-sensei said from behind us. "That would make you a very good wife." **Wedding march of death…**

Sweatdrop, twitch, "no thank, Neko-sensei."

"No thanks?" sweat came over Neko-sensei. "How can come one like you refuse me!"

At that moment, the rest of the class filed in, Fakir separated from me to join Mytho on the opposite side of the room. A sudden coldness came over Ahiru as Pique and Lillie walked up.

"Clutzy as always…"

"Kawaii!"

Sigh. Another day, another mystery.


End file.
